Given the sheer amount of information available on the World Wide Web and the ease with which this information can be obtained, many users suffer from what can be described as information overload. A typical user may access the web to read news, stay in touch with friends, track his or her investments, and perform numerous other tasks. With each source of information including a large number of items, it has become increasingly difficult and time consuming for users to locate information that is useful, important, or otherwise of interest.